The Ten Year Reuion
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Lexie goes back to high school for the ten year reunion with Mark at her side.


**The Ten Year Reunion**

**One Shot**

Arr. High school...supposedly the best time your life. Once you're in, you can't wait to get out and once you're out, you want to go back in.

For Lexie Grey, it was different - once in, she couldn't wait to get out and once out, she never wanted to go back. So why was she going back for the ten year reunion? Because she had Mark at her side. Mark made her feel safe and all o those bullies that had picked on her in high school for wearing glasses and striving to be the best to get into pre med school and med school wouldn't be able to touch her with Mark at her side. With Mark at her side she was safe, but if Mark left her side she was a sitting target.

"Lex, you're look smoking and your going to be fine. You are a confident and strong women," smiled Mark, as he watched his fiancée slip into a strapless, midnight blue dress with a thin, black sash running under her bust.

"Come on," he smiled, offering his arm to her. "Let's go knock them dead."

Lexie smiled and looped her arm though Mark's. "Yeah let's."

"Hey Specky, never thought I'd see you back here," laughed someone.

Lexie turned to round to see Carla Jennings, one of her main tormentors from her high school days.

Lexie inwardly groaned and wished Mark was by her side instead of at the bar.

"Carla," she greeted with a fake air of sweetness. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I model for Voyage. I suspect you're in an office somewhere or something like that," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm a surgeon actually," answered Lexie.

"Ew why?" asked Carla.

"Mainly my photographic memory - it helps me remember much more than my colleagues but also the thrill of surgery and the high you get from saving someone's life," said Lexie.

"So you do the surgery?" asked Carla.

Lexie shook her head. "I've done a few basic ones. I did a face transplant when I was an intern but I'm only a fifth year resident - I have to take some exams in a few weeks to make me board certified and then I'm doing a plastic fellowship," said Lexie.

"So are you still here in this dreary town?" asked Carla.

"Yeah, I'm at Seattle Grace for my residency and I'm staying here for my fellowship," said Lexie.

"Why?" asked Carla.

"My family is here. My dad, sister, brother in law," said Lexie.

"So no man," smirked Carla.

"Oh and my fiancé," smiled Lexie.

"Another boring surgeon I suppose?" asked Carla.

"Have you heard of Dr Mark Sloan?" asked Lexie.  
"Best go to plastic surgeon on the east coast - yeah, everyone knows him," said Carla.

"Best of the west coast - he's at Seattle and he's my fiancé," said Lexie.

"So where is he? Working instead of out with you. or did you just tell lies again," said Carla.

Lexie spotted Mark coming up behind Carla with their drinks.

"Oh he's right behind you," said Lexie.

"Here you go," smiled Mark, as he handed Lexie her wine.

Carla's mouth dropped open.

"Mark this is Carla Jennings, Carla this is Dr Mark Sloan my fiancé," introduced Lexie.

"Nice to meet you," said Carla, composing herself.

A little while later, Mark and Lexie both got stuck talking to a few of Lexie's old friends who she didn't keep in touch with. Neither of them could find a way out of the conversation which was angling towards an invite or self invite to the wedding when their pagers went off 911.

"Very sorry have to go, nice seeing you again," said Lexie.

The ladies said goodbye and Lexie and Mark headed to the hospital.

"Well that went ok," smiled Mark.

"Yeah. Did you see Carla's face," laughed Lexie.

"Didn't she bully you?" asked Mark.

"Yeah she came up to me to talk. It was weird she was poking fun at me until I said you were my fiancé," said Lexie.

"That's because I did work on her I think," said Mark.

Lexie laughed. "She is the type."

"Ready?" asked Mark, as they pulled up in the hospital.

"Always," whispered Lexie, stealing a kiss.

Two month later, the same words were spoken at their wedding. Lexie had survived her school reunion and now she looked forward to her future.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
